The one that got away
by TsukasaFanBOF
Summary: a continued version off of my previous story The day I should've stayed home. Rui's still heartbroken over Tsukushi and can't seem to let go. He tries to hide it but interesting events take place and put fortune in his favor. Will Tsukushi's heart stay in
1. Chapter 1

**The one that got away**

_In three days I lost it all. In three days I let it all just slip away. My heart and soul, my everything...drifting into nothingness. She's gone and with someone who I know will never appreciate her the way I can and do. Why! If I could only go back and change the way things turned out then maybe just maybe she'd see and understand that she wasn't just a game, that she really is all that I want! Sigh but I can't now can I? Sigh_

Tsukushi laid back in the sun on the bench just outside the front entrance of Eitoku Academy. The soft breeze of the summer air waifting around her. _Sigh. I can't believe that it's already almost summer. I mean it seems like yesterday this school year had just started. Sigh. I wonder where Tsukasa is? Oh well I'm sure he's somewhere near by. Come to think of it I haven't seen Rui Hanazawa in awhile. He's probably off smooching on Shizuka...or planning something around her._

"Tsukushi?"

"Hmm..." Tsukushi replied as she turned her head to see who was talking to her.

"It really is you!" said the stranger.

"Um...yeah?" she replied confused and absolutely lost as to who this stranger was.

"It's me! Tsubaki."

_Huh? No way! It can't be...but her hair is so long and her appearance has completely changed though Tsukasa did say she was going to be coming into town this week and I might be surprised at her appearance but this is crazy._

"Tsubaki?" she replied, "You look...different."

"Why thank you..."

They're conversation persisted and eventually they parted ways. Basically just updating one another on their lives and the events that have brought them to where they are now. Tsukushi was headed to class and she spotted Rui pacing in the hallway.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Um...what!" Responded Rui obviously caught off guard. "Uh nothing just thinking but I guess I've thought too long so I've got to to go."

And with that he headed off into the crowded halls. Tsukushi shrugged it off and started to go on her way again but then she noticed a rectangular black velvet box on the floor in front of her. _Rui must have dropped this...I should probably return it to him. _So she reached down and picked up the box. Yet, curiousity got the better of her and she opened it. **GASP **_Why? Why would he be walking around with this? Why?_

Inside the box was the locket. the one he had tried to give her before her trip to New York. Before she chose Tsukasa.

**AN: for all those who have no clue what I'm talking about then refer to my other story called "The day I should've stayed home"**


	2. Chapter 2

the one that got away

chapter 2

CLANK...CLANK...sigh The miserable heat that filled the classroom made everyone less energetic. They were all watching the clock waiting to just run out of that heap hole. All except Tsukushi, who seemed to be spacing off into no-man's land. She wasn't there and she didn't want to be. She was lost in her own little world in which she had every intention of staying in. She couldn't think...she couldn't even try. He had her on her chair's edge and her mind's break.

"Tsukushi...? Tsukushi? TSUKUSHI!"

"Huh?...Oh Tsukasa, um what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean what am I doing here? What the hell are you doing?"

"What are you talking about?"

"School's been out for over an hour...I've been waiting for you! We HAD a date?"

"AN HOUR!"

"That should be the least of your worries..."

"How could I have spaced out for that long?"

"Growl Did you even hear me! I SAID...**WE HAD A DATE!**"

Tsukushi backed away a little in defense..."Geez...no need to get grumpy...I mean I'm sorry alright...it's just one lousy date"

"**GROWL** A lousy date?"

_UH-OH...now I've made him angry..._

"Now Tsukasa I didn't mean that it's lousy because of you in fact I'm sure it would've been wonderful but I've had a really long day and I'm just not all here right now and I hope that you're understanding that things aren't always how they sound and in truth you mean a lot to me and that-"

Before she could finish her long drawn out explanation Tsukasa grabbed her in his arms and kissed her lips, shutting her up for good. She lost herself in the kiss and wrapped her arms around him as well. Tsukasa then in turn layed her down onto a desk and began to move his kisses to her neck nibbling her every now and then. CRASH...the door came slamming open and in walked Shigeru with Rui in toe. Tsukushi quickly shoved Tsukasa off of her and sat upright holding her thoroughly disarrayed clothing. Her hair out of place and everywhere and her face as red as Saint Nick's suit.

"Oh...so sorry...didn't mean to interrupt." said Shigeru with her _I know what you've been doing _attitude.

Rui couldn't take his eyes off of the sight of Tsukushi..._she wouldn't...not like this...I don't believe it._

"What are you staring at Rui?" asked Tsukasa.

Rui took his eyes off of Tsukushi and laid them on Tsukasa. He then quickly looked at the ground. "Um...nothing...sorry." And with that he ran out of the room.

"Rui! No!" cried Tsukushi.

She quickly glared at Tsukasa and then ran after Rui.


	3. Chapter 3

the one that got away

chapter 3

"RUI WAIT!" Tsukushi yelled as she finally caught up with Rui. "Rui it's not what you think it is."

"Why should I care...and why do you care what I think it is?"

"Because...because I think you do care."

"Tsukushi...you chose Tsukasa...it shouldn't matter what I think"

"But it does..."

"WHY!"

"BECAUSE!"

"BECAUSE WHY!"

"Because...because you...you matter to me."

"Wh-what?"

"I-I know that things have been hard for you...especially when it comes to Tsukasa and I but you do still matter to me. I only wish that I could make you both happy. But things just can't work that way...they never do." Tsukushi began to cry and stopped speaking.

Rui took her into his arms and held her tight. "It's alright. It's not your job to make things better...that just wouldn't be fair"

"Rui...I never meant to hurt you...I never meant to make you feel like you didn't matter. Please please please forgive me...please"

Rui didn't respond...he couldn't. He took her face in his hands and lifted it to his.

"Rui-"

"Shhhhhh..."

Rui pressed his lips against Tsukushi's. He ran his hand down her spine to the end of her blouse. he lifted the bottom and played witht eh bare of her lower back. He slipped his tongue into her small and welcoming mouth. He pulled her tighter to her and kissed her more passionately. He moved from her lips to her neck and down to the crook of her neck. He continued to nuzzle her neck and she was lost with him.

"Rui..."

Rui moved up to her ear and nibbled it slightly and then very softly whispered in her ear..."I love you Tsukushi...and I always will." Before she could respond he nibbled her ear once more and started to nuzzle her again.

"Rui...I..."

"AHEM!"

Rui and Tsukushi parted from each other and turned to the third party member.

"Would someone like to tell me what the HELL is going on!" yelled Tsukasa.


	4. Chapter 4

The one that got away

Chapter 4

Tsukushi stood with her head down facing the floor. She didn't want to face Tsukasa, she couldn't face Tsukasa. She had made her choice between these two and now here she was making things even more complicated. Rui didn't know what to do, here was his chance to finally make the woman he loves see that she's worth so much more than Tsukasa makes her feel she is. Yet on the other hand here is his best friend from childhood, the man who would one day be his best man at his wedding, was he to let him suffer while he takes the woman he loves too? Or is he to suffer himself by letting go of the woman he loves...again?

Before he could make up his mind he felt arms wrapped tightly around him. He looked down to see that Tsukushi was the one who was gripping onto him so tightly.

"Ts...Tsukushi?" stammered Tsukasa and Rui at the same time.

"I...I'm sorry...I don't mean to do this to you...you don't deserve this but niether does he...I can't make both of you happy as much as I would love to...but...but..." Tsukushi rambled.

"The HELL are you on about!" yelled Tsukasa.

"DON'T YELL AT ME! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! You can't understand...you've gotten everything you've wanted, you're used to it, even me...which I'm not complaining about but...BUT RUI HAS NO ONE! He's given up everything and everyone he's ever loved for the sake of others. He even let you take me with out a fight...I thought it was merely to push me back to you but...but I KNOW BETTER NOW!"

"Tsukushi..." spoke Rui.

Tsukushi looked up at Rui, tears filled her eyes. "Please...don't tell me I'm wrong...not right now." she pleaded.

Tsukasa began to step towards the two characters who wer currently breaking his heart. He had taken no more than three steps when Rui changed the playing field. He swept Tsukushi up into his arms pulled her against him and lifted her into a kiss. He then placed her arms around his neck and continued his assault upon her lips. Though it didn't stay an assault for long. Tsukushi soon gave into Rui's passionate plea for her heart. Tsukasa stared on in a blaze of hate and was beginning to be consumed by the flames. His fists began to clench and his jaw locked while he was grinding his teeth. He wanted nothing more than to pummel Rui for what he was doing. Rui soon stopped the kiss though and then turned his head towards Tsukasa.

"Stay away...she's not yours...not anymore...and as long as I have a say in it she never will be again." Rui spoke heatedly and in a completely serious manner.

He looked down towards Tsukushi. "Will you be with me Tsukushi?"

Tsukushi stood bewildered..._Is this really happening? Did I really say all that? Is Rui testing me? What about Tsukasa? Am I going crazy? No...this is real, I'm not crazy and this is happening. I've made this happen, I need to see it through._

"Y...Yes...Rui...yes."

With that Rui took Tsukushi by the hand and led her off and away from Tsukasa. He didn't know where he was going to take her nor what they were going to do when they got there but he knew one thing was certain...Tsukasa was not going to hurt his love once more...no THAT he would make sure of.

Meanwhile back with Tsukasa Shigeru slowly approached the heartbroken man. She had seen the entire scene play out and didn't know if it would've been wise for her to step in. What she was more confused about was why this was happening. Tsukushi and Tsukasa fought so hard just to be together...and Rui was always playing tricks to get them together so why would this happen? Rui was now tearing them apart and Tsukushi was giving up and Tsukasa was just letting her go...he didn't even argue or fight or even try to persuade Tsukushi to stay...what was happening to this world?

"Tsukasa?" Shigeru approached hesitantly.

No response...not even a flinch.

"Um...Tsukasa? Are you okay?"

Still no answer.

"You know...it's not too late to go after them..."

Silence.

"We could chase them down and...well...talk some sense into them...what do you..."

"No."

"Huh?"

"I said no...let them go...just...let them go."

And with that he walked away...leaving a stunned Shigeru to create her own questions and scenarios as to what was going on.


	5. Chapter 5

The one that got away

Chapter 5

Silence...

"Aren't you going to say anything!"

"Um...well..."

"What is there to say! Honestly! I mean it's RUI! He'd never do something like that!" yelled Soujiro.

"Well, he did...I wouldn't make this all up! I mean you should have seen Tsukasa...he was so sad." replied Shigeru.

"But...why? I mean doesn't he love Shizuka?" asked Akira.

"You've got me! If I knew that do you think I would've came to you two!" Shigeru snapped.

"Man...what about Tsukasa? What is he going to do?" Akira was only full of questions.

"The better question would be what are we going to do to help him...or at least control him. I'm sure he's just bottling up everything he's feeling...he does that when it comes to Tsukushi...and even more when it comes to Tsukushi and Rui." Soujiro stated.

Just after Soujiro finished his statement, in walked Rui...with Tsukushi in toe. He walked right up to the group and sat down. He motioned for Tsukushi to have a seat next to him...she did. He placed one arm around her and then turned his attention to the group.

"Hi."

Everyone was bewildered. He steals the woman that Tsukasa loves and waltzes in with her and then all he has to say is HI! What kind of "friend" is this guy!

"Rui...is this for real...I mean are you serious?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...Tsukushi. She's Tsukasa's girlfriend!"

"She WAS Tsukasa's girlfriend...now she's mine."

Tsukushi sat in silence. What was she to do? _Coming here was a bad idea...we should go. Please Rui let's go…Tsukasa could show up at any moment. Oh god...why are we here?_ She didn't want to think of what would happen if Tsukasa showed up and saw them like this. If he heard everything Rui was saying...he would kill him...or them both. What was she to do?

"What are you saying Rui? Are you really willing to throw your friendship with Tsukasa away over some girl! I mean I don't mean any offense to Tsukushi but is this what you really want? What about Shigeru?" Asked Soujiro.

"Shigeru has nothing to do with it…so stop asking me about her. Tsukasa is the one who will throw our friendship away not me, and Tsukushi is worth every bit of it."

"Rui…think about what you're saying…"

"I've thought about it enough…there's nothing more to be said here. So just leave us be."

"And if I don't?" spoke a familiar voice.

"GASP Tsukasa"

"Then you choose your own path…"replied Rui.


	6. Chapter 6

The one that got away

Chapter 6

The cafeteria stood silent. Tsukasa stood behind the pair still heated from the earlier encounter. Tsukushi didn't dare move. She was caught, like a deer in headlights. Maybe she was thinking that if she didn't move than he wouldn't see her.

"What did you say to me?" replied Tsukasa

"You heard me..." Rui stood up to face Tsukasa "Then you choose your own path"

_I can't just sit here...I can't let Rui take the fall for this alone...I said I'd stick by him, I need to...I need to face Tsukasa. And now's as good as ever._Tsukushi stood up and went to Rui's side. She trembled and could barely bring herself to look Tsukasa in the eyes.

"Don't you dare, get involved in this Tsukushi" Tsukasa spoke heatedly

"I have to, I can't just leave him to fight this alone, didn't you hear what I said earlier?" Tsukushi responded

"Tsukushi, we can talk about this, you don't hvae to go through this..." Shigeru intervened

"There's nothing to talk about" Tsukushi said coldly

"Tsukushi you should go off with Shigeru, Tsukasa and I need to talk and I don't want you to hear anything fowl that might be said." Rui suggested.

_He speaks so gently to me, unlike Tsukasa who has to demand everything. I can't help but feel comforted by his words. I know that he'll try to talk but will Tsukasa? I don't think Tsukasa has it in him to just talk about his broken heart. What should I do?_

Without making a decision Shigeru had grabbed her by the arm and began to lead her out of the cafeteria. Tsukushi decided to give in and let the boys talk it out...or at least hope that they did **talk** it out. She turned to face and follow Shigeru. WHACK . Tsukushi was on the floor, Shigeru was shoved against the wall. THe entire cafeteria turned in they're direction to see what had just hapened. Even Tsukasa and Rui.

"You little brat! You're always playing the F4 like this. You must enjoy all the attention or something!" It was one of the terrible trio.

KICK

"LEAVE HER ALONE!!!!" Shigeru screamed, half muffled by her tears.

These girls have never acted this violent towards Tsukushi before. But there was little Shigeru could do to stop them because she was pinned by one against the wall. The continued to beat her as she layed on the ground. Tsukushi cried out in pain.

"What the hell are you doing?!!!!" Tsukasa roared."Get off of her!!!"

The girl who was assaulting Tsukushi had no intention of stopping, not even for the F4. Rui charged over to where Tsukushi and Shigeru were and shoved the girl to the side. There was blood on the side of Tsukushi's head and her uniform had been ripped from the fall. The assaulter got back onto her feet and stood next to Rui as he supported Tsukushi. Rui layed her down gently and then got to his feet. He glared at the girl.

"If you ever touch her again you **will **regret it...in more ways than one...DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!!!" Rui was angry, he was violently distraught, he should've protected her...Tsukasa would've.

"He asked you a question..." Tsukasa supported.

The girls backed away and the one pinning Shigeru let her go and the moment she did Shigeru clocked her ride in the jaw, sending her flying into the other two.

"Get lost!" Shigeru screamed at them.


	7. Chapter 7

The one that got away

Chapter 7

"I love you...she WAS Tsukasa's girlfriend...choose your own path."

_Rui...I've never seen you like this...is this what I chose? Did I choose someone who's intent on having me and me alone? If you love me as much as you say...Rui...Rui...please...don't...don't choose between us...choose...choose to have us both...I know there's...a way._

"Tsukushi"

_Rui_

"Tsukushi"

_No...not Rui..._

GROAN "Tsukasa?" Tsukushi opened her eyes and standing above her was Tsukasa. She looked around the room, there were silk drapes, luxury furniture, a private bathroom, and a bed...she was in the bed...with silk sheets, and pillows galore. Tsukushi sat up with a start. "What happened?!!!" She felt dizzy and fell back into the pillows.

"Be careful!" Tsukasa said.

"Rui!!! Where's Rui?" she asked in a panic, afriad that Tsukasa had done something.

"He's downstairs comforting Shigeru." Tsukasa looked away for a moment "He blames himself for this you know."

_Blames himself for what? What happened?!!!_ "Tsukasa, I want to see Rui."

"Before that..."

"Tsukasa"

"Just...before I go tell him that you're awake...I want to talk to you."

"Is this really the best time?"

"It might be the only time I get before you run off into your fairywing kingdom with Rui."

Tsukushi giggled, "Don't you mean Fairytale?"

Tsukasa growled and then looked at her straight in the eyes, "I'm serious here"

"Fine but not for too long, I want to see Rui."

"Why Tsukushi?"

_To make sure you didn't do something to him._ "Because he's my...my boyfriend that's why."

"No...why now? Why after we fought so hard? Why when you know he yearns for Shizuka? Why did you choose to have him when you could've made that choice in the first place? Why change your mind now?"

"I...I can't tell you"

"Why not?"

"Because I haven't even told him yet."

Tsukasa leaned in closer. He placed one arm on the other side of her and dipped in for a kiss.

"No" she covered her face and pushed him away. "I want Rui now please"

Tsukasa retracted his advance, slowly sood and turned his back to her. "I loved you, you know? I always will...try as you might to hurt me I won't stop...and I won't leave."

Tsukushi smiled..._This could work...I can make it work. _"I know...I know."

With that Tsukasa left the room and after a few moments of being alone with her thoughts and the beautiful decor Rui came into the room.

"I see that you're feeling better"

"I don't even know what happened"

"You couldn't have taken that hard of a blow to the head...those girls are pushovers"

_Girls..._Flashback

WHACK . Tsukushi was on the floor, Shigeru was shoved against the wall. THe entire cafeteria turned in they're direction to see what had just hapened. Even Tsukasa and Rui.

"You little brat! You're always playing the F4 like this. You must enjoy all the attention or something!" It was one of the terrible trio.

KICK

"LEAVE HER ALONE!!!!" Shigeru screamed, half muffled by her tears.

END FLASHBACK

_Oh yeah...boy are they gonna get it._ "I remember it now...hahaha"

"I'm sorry Tsukushi, I should've kept you by my side"

_"He blames himself for what happened, you know?"_

"Don't worry about it...I've been through worse"

"I know...by Tsukasa's hands in one way or another"

Tsukushi saw a pain in Rui's face that she's never seen before. Did he blame Tsukasa for what happened to her?

"Rui..."

"Yes?"

"Why...why were you with Shigeru that day?"

Rui didn't say anything. In truth he didn't want to say anything. The reasons were not one that he cared to share with the woman he loved, not yet at least. Not like this. "we were looking for Tsukasa, we needed to ask him a favor..."

_He didn't look me in the eyes...could he be lying?_ "Oh"

They sat in silence for awhile. They didn't touch or look at each other. The room became an awkward environment, silent, and cold.

"Tsukushi! I called your mom and told her you were staying at Tsukasa's tonight so you're ok to be here." Shigeru popped in. "Are you feeling better?"

"Mmhmm" Tsukushi replied.

"I'm having my chefs prepare you a meal and they'll bring it to you in bed Tsukushi" Tsukasa said as he entered the room.

The room was getting smaller and smaller by the minurte. After Tsukasa and Shigeru entered the room and took seats near the window because apparently there was nothing better to do, soon came Sojiro and Akira. They came to hang out with Tsukasa, caught by surprise to see Rui and Tsukushi there as well. After they all had ate, they mingled. Tsukushi began to get a headache and as a result began to rub her forehead. Rui noticed this action and then decided to take an action to help...or at least in his mind.

"Tsukushi?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you like to stay at my place?"

The room went dead silent, all eyes were on them. Tsukasa especially.

"What?"

"Well Rui, I never thought that you would so openly give an invitation to a woman like that." spoke a woman from the door.

Rui turned towards the voice. "Shi...Shi...Shizuka..."


	8. Chapter 8

The one that got away

Chapter 8

"Shigeru" Tsukushi repeated.

Rui tumbled to his feet and backed away from Tsukushi and against the wall. Tsukasa just watched in amusement. Tsukushi looked towards Tsukasa...

_He planned this! He wanted to make his point known! How could he be so cruel and decietful?! How could he do this to Rui? To her? After all that talk of saying he loved me...now he's enjoying Rui's pain and my embaressment.**HOW COULD HE?!!!!**_

"When did you come back?" Rui asked.

"I flew in today" Shizuka responded.

"But why did you come back?" Rui asked.

"I came to see my favorite boys" Shizuka explained "Why? Have I done something wrong?"

Tsukushi looked to Rui, her eyes pleading with him not to turn her away now...not now. Rui looked at Tsukushi guilt stricken.

_No...he chose her...after all this he chose her. I can't bear to watch...I just can't._ Tears began to fill her eyes and she quickly took her eyes off of Rui, she didn't want to see his face. Tsukasa caught her eye and he was looking back at her. _Both of you...you're just as bad as the other._ Tsukushi removed the covers and all eyes were on her. She was still in her uniform and she swung her legs off of the bed.

"Tsukushi what are you doing?" Rui and Tsukasa sang in unison. They glared at each other as they both made they're way for her.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!!" Tsukushi said, about to burst into tears.

"Tsukushi...lay back down you can't move like this right now you'll hurt yourself" Rui sounded concerned

"It can't be any worse than what I've already gone through...what I'm still going through." She said with tears now falling down her cheeks. Rui backed away as did Tsukasa. "How can you be like this? You protected me acting like you were so much better than Tsukasa. Like you wouldn't hurt me. You told me you loved me." Rui was now back against the wall. Tsukasa took a step for Tskushi. "And you!" she said as she whipped towards him. "You spout off all this stuff about how you love me and you'll always love me, you sounded so sincere...and I believed you. What a fool I am! I believed a Doumyoji! You called Shizuka! You arranged this just so you could be right! Well you get your wish, you're right! You're both right! I'm leaving, And I never want to see either one of you again!!"

Tsukushi started on her way out but Tsukasa grabbed her arm. "Let me go!"

"No!"

"I said let me go!"

"And I said no!"

She struggled against Tsukasa but no one came to her aid. Not even Rui.

"Leave...all of you...I need to talk to this little girly"

_Little girly, he hasn't called me that since the first time he said he loved me._

Everyone left...everyone except Rui. Tsukasa didn't seem to mind his presence at the moment.

"You lay down now!" he said as he pushed her onto the bed, she layed still, she was getting too dizzy as is. "We've gone through this before, you tell us how much of a jerk we are then you throw a tantrum and leave and then we have to come to your rescue."

She stayed silent. Tsukasa crossed the room went to the dresser opened the drawer and removed something from it. He then crossed back to Tsukushi, and tossed the object to her. It was a black velvet rectangular box. Rui saw it too. Tsukasa wanted it that way. Tsukushi opened the box and behold there was the locket.

"Where did you get that?" Rui asked

"Tsukushi dropped it...when she ran after you." Tsukasa answered

"But...why did she have it?" Rui asked again

"Is this why? Is this why you went to Rui, Tsukushi?"

Tsukushi just stared at the box..._Is it why? Is that small box the reason? I don't know...I can't answer._

"You're not the high and mighty one Tsukushi...you feel pity and sorrow for him. Well you don't have to anymore because his true love has came back!" Tsukasa continued

"You chose her...didn't you...Rui?" Tsukushi asked defeated

"I didn't choose anyone...I told you how I felt, if you feel the same come with me to my place...I'll show you what I mean when I say "I love you"" Rui stated

Tsukasa and Tsukushi both stared at him.

"Exactly what do you intend to do at your place Rui?!!!" Tsukasa said defensively.

"I'm not gonna force her into anything if that's what you're implying!" Rui responded.

"Stop it!" Tsukushi demanded "Just stop." She looked at Rui then back to Tsukasa. "Rui can you leave me alone with Tsukasa for amoment...I promise you'll get your chance just wait in tht hall please?"

Rui looked at her and studied her face, trying to figure out what she could possible have to talk to Tsukasa about. It was no use, she seemed just as uncertain but she was sure that she needed to. He took his leave closing the door behind him.

Tsukasa stared at Tsukushi for a moment. He had no idea what was going on, or why she wanted to talk to him. So he just stood there, unsure of what to do. Did she want to chew him out? Did she want to make amends and not hurt Rui? Was she wanting him to make a move? What is it that she had in her mind?

"Tsukasa."

He looked at the girl lying on the bed, hair strewn everywhere. She looiked so delicate and frail. Her unifrom was torn but that only added to her appeal. her head was bandaged like the first night they shared a true kiss. This was the woman he loved. This was the woman he wanted. This was no is the one he will marry. "What?"

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Hmm? Like what?"

"Like you're planning..."

He couldn't say he wasn't, he was planning the things he wanted to do with her, the day of thier wedding, with Rui as his best man...Rui. "You're crazy Little Girly."

"Am I?" Tsukasa stared at her still "Come here..." she called almost seductively.

He did as she beckoned. How could he not? She was asking him to do exactly what he wanted to...well almost. "Now what?" he asked intrigued.

"Lay down"

Now he was really curious. So he layed down. "Tsukushi...what is going on?"

"You love me?"

"Absolutely, with every fiber of my being. To hell and back remember?"

"Truly? That's how you feel? No matter what happens?"

"No matter what...why?"

"I want you to remember those words...I want you to keep those in your mind...and never forget them."

"Why?"

Tsukushi moved her face to where it was right in front of his, "promise me" her lips were only centimeters away from his now, so close he could feel the warmth of them without touching them.

"I'll promise you if you tell me you love me." he wanted to reach up and pull her against his lips but something told him that she wasn't ready for that just yet.

She began to pull away. "I can't tell you that, because I'm not sure if I do...but I'm going to find out really soon."

Tsukasa debated on his answer. She could be toying with him but that didn't seem like something that she'd do. Not his Tsukushi. "If you love me...you won't give yourself away...if you do give yourself away...I'll assume that you don't. But yes I promise you I'll never forget those words...but actions do speak louder than boards."

Tsukushi giggled, "You mean words"

"Whatever Little Girly."said Tsukasa with a small smile on his face. He then reached up and pulled her face down to his. "I love you, and you're always my Little Girly" and with that he kissed her lips so softly it made her want to cry. For this, was the only way she knew how to let go.


	9. Chapter 9

The one that got away

Chapter 9

Rui waited in the hall as Tsukushi had asked. After a few moments he began to get impatient and started pace back and forth. _What could they possibly be talking about that could take so long? _Then Tsukasa emerged from the bedroom, he seemed content somehow. _Had he won her back? Is that why he seemed so calm?_

"You're turn...and Rui, if she chooses you, you had better not break her," Tsukasa was warning him, telling him that no matter who Tsukushi was with, she would always be **his** Little Girly.

"**When **she chooses me Tsukasa you had better learn to back off." Rui snapped back.

Tsukasa watched as Rui entered the room and when that door shut he broke down, he went to his room and laid on the bed. It was there that he shed the tears, for he now knew that it was possible for it to really be over between Tsukushi and him. All his planning stripped away in an instance.

_Please Tsukushi...choose me._

Rui entered the bedroom and Tsukushi was now sitting on the bed.

"Can I ask what that was about?" spoke Rui

"You can ask."

"Will you tell me?"

"Will you tell me about Shigeru, and why you were really with her that day?"

"I can't...not yet."

"Well, unfortunately niether can I...not just yet anyways."

"Tsukushi..."

"What do you want out of taking me home with you?"

"Honestly? When I first made the offer it was so you could rest without the hectic environment of this house."

"And now Rui? What is it now?"

"Now?" Rui thought for a moment how he could put it, without making her run "Now...I want to take you home with me, and show you love...the way love should be." He sat on the bed next to her and placed his hand on her leg. "I want to know every part of you inside...and out." He kissed her neck and slid his hand up her skirt to her inner thigh.

_Not here...Rui please...not here._

As if reading her thoughts he stopped his advances towards her. "If you love me, come home with me."

"But I don't know who I love"

"I can clear that up for you"

"It's not that simple."

"It can be."

"Rui.."

"Please...if only to get away from here and see where our hearts take us?"

She couldn't argue that, being in this house made her feel uneasy when she was with him. Like she was breaking some unwritten law. Maybe...at his place she could understand her own heart, but is it smart to go where he has the upper hand? Maybe she should go home. Level the playing field. NO. This isn't a game, this is her heart. Her heart wouldn't let her do something that she'd regret.

"What about Shizuka?"

"She's here for the boys...not for me."

And so, they left, like in a true fairytale, they snuck off into the moonlight.

Tsukasa watched as the couple left, eyes still foggy from the tears. "Little Girly...come back to me please."


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: A slight lemon here people, but this is all there will be, sorry if I disapoint you but Tsukushi is Tsukushi after all.**

The one that got away

Chapter 10

Rui led Tsukushi back to his bedroom without hesitation. He sat her on the bed and sat beside her. He began to kiss her neck and pull her body towards his. He wanted this war to end, he wanted to make sure that Tsukasa had no more claims to the woman he loved. He wanted to make her his. He moved from her neck to her lips and back again. He then placed his left hand firmly on her right hip and turned her to where she was laying on the bed in one swift moevemt.

"Rui."

"Don't talk just enjoy."

"NO Rui!!!"

Rui paused, looking down at this beautiful woman. Her hair tossed all over the bed, her ripped skirt begging to be removed, her long legs and firm breasts teasing him through her tattered uniform. He didn't want to stop. He wanted to have her right then and there.

"What's wrong?"

"If this is love than I don't want it!"

"What did I do?"

"Nothing...that's exactly it! You bring me home take me to your room and then just try to go for it!" Tsukushi sat upright, she was not happy, "Do you really think I'm that type of girl?!"

"I wasn't trying to imply that you..."

"No, you didn't imply you just straight out assumed!!!"

"Tsukushi, I love you, and I don't ever want that love taken away from me, I want to make love to you and give you the most pleasure you've ever felt or even dreamed of feeling. I can't help wanting to get right to the point...you excite me."

Tsukushi was in disbelief over his words, where did they come from? She began to space out recalling the conversation she had had briefly with Rui. _Why did I come here? What did he say that convinced me to leave a place where if I needed help I could surely be saved in an instance? Why?_

Meanwhile Rui was waiting for a response, when he didn't get one he resumed his activities. He layed her down, she didn't object. He kissed her neck and her lips, still no objections. Maybe she agreed. He removed her coat and could see the lace of her bra through the thin cloth of her shirt. He united the top and unbuttoned all the while kissing down her stomache. when her bra was revealed he kept it on for that moment. He then proceeded to remove his own clothing, starting with his shirt, revealing his well built firm body. He then removed his pants to reveal that he wasn't wearing boxers or underwear, so his hard 6" cock stood out. He massaged it a little, He then contiunued to remove Tsukushi's clothing, her skirt came off and then he stared at her pink pussy through her flimsy underwear, he slowly removed those, and then he placed his hot hard cock against her.

_Why did I? I feel funny..._

Tsukushi snapped out of her zoning state and saw Rui Hanazawa on top of her body pressed against hers naked.

"Rui" she said aiming for a shock value but instead came out with a moan.

"Tsukushi" he whispered.

Tsukushi couldn't help herself, what was heppening felt so good to her. She continued to moan and even grind against him.

"If you want me to stop just say so."

"No..." the words escaped before she realized, and then it was too late, her heart had given in, it had made up it's mind. OR had it?

"I was hoping you'd say that...chuckle You're dripping wet." Rui spread her legs apart and placed the head of his cock just barely inside her virgin pussy..."and oooh so tight..."

Tsukushi moaned with delight..."Oooh that feels so good Rui...oooh uuuuh mmmmm Rui"

"you like that?" he asked as he went a little deeper "want more?"

Tsukushi could feel him pushing inside her little by little and her bucking made it a little more each time "ooooooh yes" once again without thinking

"Ask for it...say what you want Tsukushi"

Her body had invaded her mind, "I want you inside me"

"Are you sure?" Rui asked but generally convinced he began to sink in more and more, little by little, going gently as to not hurt her too much.

_"if you love me don't give yourself away, if you do give yourself away I'll take it as a sign you don't, but yes I will remember, but actions speak louder than boards"_

_Giggle "Don't you mean words?"_

_"Whatever Little Girly"_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Rui jumped back with a start. "What the hell?"

Tsukushi grabbed her torn clothes and put them back on..._I won't do this to him...I can't! _"I'm sorry Rui...but you're not the one...not for me." Before he could object she was out the door and running barefooted back to Tsukasa's. _I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, please forgive me Tsukasa, please._

Upon arriving at the Doumyoji manor she found the gates closed and locked.

"**TSUKASA!!!! TSUKASA!!!!"** Tsukushi pleaded, hot tears evading her eyes.

**AN: Tsukushi is Tsukushi and she's very picky about her virginity...it's not my fault her heart is a maze of confusion...**


	11. Final Chapter

**AN: This is the last chapter, thanks to all my dedicated readers. Thanks for reviews, I would love more feedback though so feel free to leave a review or send me a message.**

The one who got away

Chapter 11...The Final Chapter

Tsukasa was lying in his bed when he heard a knock at his door.

"Young Master?"

It was one of his servants. "What do you want I'm trying to sleep here!!!"

"I apologize young master but there's a girl screaming at the gate"

"So? Call security!"

"But young master, it's miss Makino"

Tsukasa sat alert in his bed and opened his window.

"**TSUKASA!!! TSUKASA PLEASE!!!" **It was indeed Tsukushi.

He burst out of his room wearing only his night pants and headed out of the house running to the gate.

Tsukushi had near given up. _I hurt him too much, he won't take me back...I deserve it. _She turned to leave and as she was a hand grabbed her arm. "Hey! Let me go!"

"Never"

She turned to see Tsukasa, he was holding her arm. "Tsukasa..."

The gates opened and Tsukushi wrapped her arms around him. "Oh Tsukasa..."

Tsukasa pushed Tsukushi away for a moment..."Tsukushi...did you sleep with Rui?"

Tsukushi didn't want to tell him what had happened but she knew she had to, or things would never be right. "Yes..."

Tsukasa's arms went limp and dropped to his sides. He looked devestated.

"Tsukasa let me explain."

"How do you explain sleeping with another man?"

"I didn't want to Tsukasa!" _Oh no! Wrong thing to say!_

"You mean he made you?!!!"

"NO!!! I mean, I didn't know what was happening, I was too busy thinking and the next thing I knew...I'm sorry"

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long were you at it with him?"

"I don't...I don't know...not very I'm sure"

"You don't know?!!!!"

"Tsukasa I..."

"She told me to stop...she wouldn't even give me a kiss goodbye...she left me...for you, again. I took advantage of her without realizing and it was not what she wanted...I mistook her thought process for her agreeing. She did nothing wrong. I did." came Rui from behind her.

"You brought him with?" Scowled Tsukasa

"NO!" Cried Tsukushi.

"I can't do this..." Tsukasa turned to head back into the house.

"Tsukasa NO!!! TSUKASA PLEASE!!!! **I LOVE YOU TSUKASA, I LOVE YOU!!!**" Tsukushi pleaded, as she cried out for her heart to stop aching.

Tsukasa stopped dead in his tracks. Then slowly turned towards her. She had her head bowed down as she cried, and her arms clutching her stomache, her legs were using each other for support just to stay standing. It was the most emotional he'd ever seen her. He walked over to her and took her in her arms.

"Don't cry Little Girly, don't cry...I'm here, and I love you too."

**AN: Sorry there's no happy ending for Rui, but I couldn't break up the duo...they're too meant to be. Please review.**


End file.
